Virtually nothing is known about how the information coded in the genes controls behavior. Because of their well-understood physiology and rich behavioral repertoire, the honey bee is an obvious candidate for behavioral-genetic analysis. By utilizing special strains of bees, an attempt will be made to develop several techniques crucial to a genetic approach. These techniques include mutagenesis, gynandromorphic analysis, and the use of mutagenized females (workers or queens) to produce female offspring which are genetic self-recombinants. This last procedure would cause hidden recessive mutations to be expressed directly. Honey bees might be especially favorable organisms in which to study the genetic basis of learning and memory. An attempt will also be made to investiage the honey bees' population genetics. The first step would be to determine the salient features of the mating areas. Combined with a behavioral-genetic analysis of stinging behavior, this work could aid in controlling the spread of the dangerously aggressive Brazilian bee.